parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 1
'Transcript' *Pablo: Hi, We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: Hello, We're The Wonder Pets. *Steve: Hi, It's Me, Steve. *Blue: (Barks Hi, I'm Blue) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy. *Sportacus: Hi, I'm Sportacus. *Stephanie: Hello, I'm Stephanie. *Miss Spider: Hello There, I'm Miss Spider. *Holley: Hi, I'm Holley. *Squirt: I'm Squirt. *Bounce: I'm Bounce. *Dragon: I'm Dragon. *Shimmer: and I'm Shimmer. *Oswald: Hello, I'm Oswald. *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends, I'm DJ Lance Rock. *Muno: I'm Muno. *Foofa: I'm Foofa. *Brobee: I'm Brobee. *Toodee: I'm Toodee. *Plex: and I'm Plex. *Twist: Hi, We're The Fresh Beat Band, I'm Twist. *Shout: I'm Shout. *Marina: I'm Marina. *Kiki: and I'm Kiki. *Dan: Hi, I'm Dan Handerson. *Ruby: Hello, I'm Ruby and My Brother Max. *Max: (Laughs) *Bot: Hi, We're The Team Umizoomi. *Milli: I'm Milli. *Geo: I'm Geo. *Bot: and I'm Bot. *Molly: Hi, We're The Bubble Guppies, I'm Molly. *Gil: I'm Gil. *Goby: I'm Goby. *Deema: I'm Deema. *Oona: I'm Oona. *Nonny: I'm Nonny. *Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy) *Mr. Grouper: and I'm Mr. Grouper. *Jack: Hello, Everybody, It's Me, Jack. *Mary: Hi, I'm Mary. *Mel: (Woofs I'm Mel) *Oobi: Hello, I'm Oobi. *Little Bill: Hello, Friend, I'm Little Bill. *Little Bear: Hello, I'm Little Bear. *Maggie: Hello, I'm Maggie. *Beast: Hello There, I'm Beast. *Hamilton: and I'm Hamilton. *Franklin: Hi, I'm Franklin. *Maisy: (Saying Hello) *Kipper: Hello, I'm Kipper. *Bob: Hello There, I'm Bob the Builder. *Binyah Binyah: Hello, I'm Binyah Binyah. *Shane: Hello, I'm Shane. *David: and I'm David. *Tyrone: Today, We're Going to The Animal Rescue Center to Meet Diego and His Friends. *Tuck: And We Are Going to Help Diego Rescue an Animal in Trouble. *Steve: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Blue: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: Super! *Wubbzy: Everyone, To The Animal Rescue Center! *(When They Arrived at The Animal Rescue Center) *Sportacus: Wow! *Stephanie: We're Inside A World of Go, Diego, Go! *Miss Spider: But, Where's Diego? *Diego: I'm Up Here! *Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Diego! *Diego: Hola, Amigos, I'm Diego, What Are You Guys? *Holley: We're The Nick Jr. Characters. *Diego: It's Nice to Meet You Guys. *Squirt: Thanks, Diego! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow!, Hey, Diego, Who Are You Talking To? *Diego: Hey, Baby Jaguar, I'm Talking to My Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters. *Baby Jaguar: Hi, Nick Jr. Characters. *Bounce: Hi, Baby Jaguar. *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *All: (Laughing) *Whale: Help!, Help!, (Whale Sounds) *Diego: Uh-Oh!, That Sounds Like an Animal is in Trouble! *Dragon: We Better Hurry! *Alicia: Hola, Diego, Who Are Those Characters? *Diego: Hola, Alicia, These Are The Nick Jr. Characters. *Alicia: Hola, Nick Jr. Characters. *Shimmer: Hi, Alicia. *Oswald: We Heard An Animal in Trouble! *Alicia: We Need Our Special Camera Click, To Find The Animal is Calling for Help! *Diego: Say Click! *Nick Jr. Characters: Click! *Click: Say Click!, Take A Pick!, Say Click!, Take A Pick!, Soy Click, La Camara, I Can Take A Pick, I Can See and Hear The Animal in Trouble, Zoom in Through The Forest, and Out to The Sea, To Find The Animal, Just Call on Me, Say Click!, Take A Pick!, Hi, I'm Click the Camera, We Need to Find The Animal in Trouble, The Animal in Trouble Sounds Like This. *(Whale Sounds) *Click: Let's Zoom Through The Forest, and Listen for The Animal That Goes... *(Whale Sounds) *Macaw: (Squawking) *Click: Does This Sound Like The Animal in Trouble? *(Zooms) *Click: No!, That's A Scarlet Macaw. *(Whale Sounds) *Click: Does This Sound Like The Animal in Trouble?, Yes!, That's It!, That's A Humpback Whale That's Making That Sound! *(Whale Sounds) *Click: To Take A Picture of The Whale, Say Click! *(Click) *Click: Got It!, Now, You Tell Diego and The Nick Jr. Characters, The Animal in Trouble Is, A Whale. *Diego: What Animal is In Trouble? *DJ Lance: A Whale? *Diego: A Whale? *Muno: Oh No! *Foofa: That Whale is In Trouble! *Brobee: Diego!, We Have to See More of The Picture! *Diego: We Can Do That If Click Zooms Out!, Say, Zoom! *(Zooms) *Toodee: Uh-Oh!, The Whale is Caught in A Net! *Plex: We Got to Rescue The Whale! *Diego: Al Rescate, Amigos! *Alicia: Good Luck, Guys! *Twist: Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Diego: Clap Your Hands With Us! *All: Clap, Clap, Clap!, Clap, Clap, Clap!, Clap, Clap, Clap!, Clap, Clap, Clap! *Diego: Great!, Let's Sound Like A Whale!, Say, Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Go, Diego, Go!, Vamos, Diego, Vamos! *All: Al Rescate Amigos, To Rescue My Friends, Al Rescate Amigos, To Rescue My Friends! *All: Go, Diego, Go!, Diego, Vamos Diego, Vamos!, Diego, Go, Diego, Go!, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos!, Diego, Vamos! *Shout: Let's Go! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas